


The sun keeps comin' up

by Camus08



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Emotions, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camus08/pseuds/Camus08
Summary: When life closes one door another one opens. Two years after a car accident claimed the love of her life she must find the courage and strength to stand on her feet and move on. Falling in love is something she swore would never happen but life doesn't always come the way you want it too.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Original Character(s), Miya Osamu/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

“Kou-chan... Osamu... It’s raining... LOOK OUT... OSAMUUUUU!” Miya Aya jolted from her sleep breathing heavily, covered in sweat. Lifting her trembling hands she held her head as tears began to well in her eyes. _Why? Why did this have to happen?_ She thought agitated by the nightmare she just woke up from.

Getting off her bed she hurriedly made her way to the bathroom. She looked at her reflection on the mirror and frowned. Quickly she took her pajama off and stepped in the shower. As the cold water hit her face she placed her hands on the wall in front of her; lowering her head she left the icy water run down her body along with her tears.

It had been two years since the accident that changed her life completely, but she could never forget, she could never walk away from the past. For two years she had been living like a shadow, just existing in the world with the memories of her past. Before her life came crushing down on her she was an aspiring talented artist and had a bright future ahead of her. She had been happily married with her high school sweetheart and had a beautiful son to boast for. _It seems like a lifetime ago;_ she thought sadly, still standing in the shower, letting the water run down her body washing her despair away.

\-----------

_(Aya’s flashback)_

_“Where are you taking me Samu?” Aya smiled hugging Miya Osamu’s arm tightly._

_“You’ll see,” Osamu replied tenderly looking at his girlfriend._

_They walked through the park’s small lanes until they reached the pond in the center of it._

_“Why did we stop?”_

_“Can you see what’s on the other side?” he asked smiling._

_Aya followed his line of vision and saw a single table on the side of the pond. She also spotted two people standing by another table a little further._

_Osamu took her hand in his and pulled her gently to follow him. Walking towards the lit area, Aya heard a sweet melody filling the air. It was a single violin; she felt her heart beating fast and glanced at her boyfriend who was walking beside her smiling brightly._

_Reaching their destination she stopped to admire the beautiful decoration._

_“Do you like what you see?” he whispered in her ear. She shivered at the feel of his hot breath on her skin and nodded._

\------------

Aya turned the water off and walked out of the shower. Covering her body with a towel she opened the door to look at the clock on the wall. The time was 07:20 am. She closed the door again and dried her hair with another towel. A few moments passed and she dropped the towel to the floor beside her, _I am tired_ , she thought looking at the mirror again.

\------------

_(Aya’s flashback)_

_“Will you marry me?” Osamu whispered in her ear while they danced to the sweet music under the moonlight._

_“What?” she asked surprised looking at his face for a sign of mockery, thinking she heard him wrong._

_Osamu chuckled and hugged her tighter. He leaned his head next to her ear and placed a kiss at her neck before whispering again, “Will you marry me?”_

\-------------

Tears started running down her cheeks once again. “Osamu,” she whispered lifting her hands to wipe them away but another memory made her cry even more.

\-------------

_(Aya’s flashback)_

_Aya was standing beside Osamu in a small church. There were a few people invited; they never wanted something grand, just their family and closest friends. The priest was performing the ceremony and Osamu leaned his head towards her._

_“I will love you forever, you and no other.”_

\--------------

Finally managing to dry her tears she walked in her bedroom to get dressed in something comfortable. Looking at the photo on her bed-table she picked it up. It was a photo of her and Miya Osamu on their honeymoon.

 _“I want to grow old with you,”_ he had said to her.

She grasped the frame harder. “You didn’t keep that promise, did you Osamu?” she said aloud; opening the drawer of the table she placed the photo inside. She glanced at it once more and closed the drawer.

Before she could think or do something the doorbell startled her, and she rushed to open the door.

“Tsu... Tsumu? What are you doing here?” Aya asked surprised to see Miya Atsumu at her doorstep so early in the morning.

“I came to see you,” he replied smiling.

“At this time?” she inquired looking at him suspiciously. She didn’t trust his smiling face at the moment, but she moved to the side and gestured for him to enter her apartment.

“Its eight thirty Aya,” he said walking towards the kitchen, being familiar with the house. He made himself some tea and sat on a chair at the kitchen table.

“It’s rare for you to visit at this hour,” Aya said as she poured a cup of tea for herself and sat across Atsumu.

“I came to Himeji for a practice game with my team. It’s at noon, so, I thought I’d come to see how you are doing before my morning practice!” he reasoned sipping his tea studying her carefully.

Aya didn’t say anything; she just went to the fridge and brought some chocolate cake for her guest. She sat back in her chair and smiled at him.

“Are you feeling alright?” he asked concerned.

She looked at him straight in the eyes; wondering why he would asker something like that. She was sure she was looking better than a couple of hours ago.

**_10th October... Rain was pouring... Sounds of sirens... 2 people dead in a car accident... 2 people injured... 10th October... 2 years ago..._ **

_Today is the anniversary of that day;_ she thought realizing what Miya Atsumu meant with his question. “I am fine,” she answered forcing a smile.

“Well, since I am here I have an offer for you,” Atsumu said changing the subject of discussion. He knew she was faking that smile. “It’s a job in Osaka.” He ate a piece of cake.

Aya looked at him with no expression on her face as Atsumu kept ranting about the job offer for another half hour before she asked him the question that had been on her mind all along.

“Why now?”

Atsumu looked at her and smirked, she always had the ability to read through him like an open book. “Because its time you start living again,” he answered firmly.

“Thanks for the offer but I will decline,” she said getting up from the table and taking both cups with her over to the sink to wash them. “My life is here Atsumu and I won’t leave.”

Getting up from his chair he walked over to the sink. “Aya, you need to move on. Come to Osaka. It will be a fresh start for you,” he pleaded leaning on the wall looking at her.

Aya stopped what she was doing and placed her hands on the edge of the sink; lowering her head she breathed deeply. “Atsumu, I am alright. You don’t need to worry about me. I am fine.” she turned her head and looked at him, “I don’t want to leave my home.”

Atsumu looked at his watch and straightened his body. “I have to leave. Let’s go out for dinner tonight and we can talk about this then.” He kissed her on the cheek and took his jacket from the chair. “Think about my offer. See you later.” He left the kitchen and saw himself out of the apartment.

Atsumu stood outside the closed door; _she is still in denial, damn it;_ he thought walking to the elevator, _it’s been two years already._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_A couple of hours later_

Aya walked through the graveyard holding flowers in her hands; she reached the top level and stopped at the second row in front of two graves. Placing the flowers on the ground next to her she started cleaning the graves. After finishing washing the site she placed a few flowers on one grave and the rest on the other. She then sat down on the ground looking at the cold stones silently.

\--------------

_(Aya’s flashback)_

_“Samu...? Samu...? Where are you?” Aya shouted running inside their apartment leaving the front door wide open._

_Osamu walked out of the kitchen and looked at his wife curiously. “What happened? Why are you yelling?” he inquired looking at her jumping up and down in joy. “Did you win the Jackpot?” he teased her._

_Jumping into his arms she kissed him excitedly. “I am pregnant,” she squealed happily._

_Osamu froze when he heard what she told him. He looked at her with eyes wide in surprise. “Did you just say...” he trailed off._

_Aya nodded cheerfully and kissed him again. “You are going to be a father,” she whispered and giggled._

\--------------

Silence.

A deafening stillness surrounded the whole place, as Aya sat there, in front of her beloved’s grave allowing the memories to take her away on a journey to the past. “Osamu,” she whispered.

\---------------

_(Aya’s flashback)_

_Aya opened her eyes slowly feeling someone caressing her hair gently. She turned her head tiredly to look at the person who was with her and saw Miya Osamu looking at her, grinning widely. His hand was caressing her hair tenderly._

_When he saw Aya open her eyes he leaned and kissed her forehead softly. “We have a son,” he whispered and kissed her nose lovingly._

_“A son?” she asked as excited as possible in her condition._

_Osamu nodded and pulled away from her. “I will go tell the nurse to bring him,” he said as he opened the door._

_“Wait!” she shouted and tried to move. Osamu ran to her and helped her sit in a more comfortable position. “Did you see him?” she asked her husband._

_“No. I was waiting for you to wake up.” He scratched the back of his head sheepishly._

_“I love you Osamu.”_

\---------------

 _I love you Samu;_ she thought and fought back the tears that threatened to spill out of her eyes. She knew she couldn’t keep her tears from falling but she had to try; she wanted to be strong.

\---------------

_(Aya’s flashback)_

_The nurse brought the cot with the baby inside the room. Both Aya and Osamu looked at the little baby sleeping soundly in the small cot and smiled. The nurse picked him up slowly and placed him in Aya’s arms._

_She looked at her baby boy and started crying. She never believed that she would be so happy._

_“He is so beautiful,” he said caressing the baby’s cheek with his finger._

_Aya looked at him and nodded. “What should his name be?” She asked hiccupping._

_Osamu laughed and kissed her cheek tenderly. “Let me think,” he said looking at his son. “Jin.”_

_“No. He doesn’t look like a Jin to me,” she said thoughtfully._

_“What do you mean ‘doesn’t look like a Jin’? It’s just a name.” he teased his wife laughing loudly._

_The baby stirred and Aya rocked him in her arms. “I think we should call him Kou,” she whispered._

_Osamu just smiled and nodded._

\--------------

“Kou,” whispered Aya and covered her crying face with her hands as she wept in silence.

“How long have you been here?”

She froze hearing the deep voice of Miya Atsumu behind her. She got up and stretched her feet. They felt numb after sitting on the ground for so many hours.

Wiping her tears away Aya looked at the man that spoke to her.

“It’s cold. How long have you been sitting here Aya?” Atsumu repeated his question looking at her concerned. “I thought you said you were alright. Is this your notion of being ‘alright’?” he scolded.

“I miss them Tsumu. I miss them every day, every hour, every minute. I have a void in my heart,” she shouted back at him. She hugged herself and started crying again.

He walked closer to her and hugged her. His eyes looked down to the two graves. He blinked the tears away; he had to be strong for her. He missed his brother; they had shared so many memories; there was never a time in Atsumu’s life that Osamu was never included; they were twins after all.

\-------------

_(Miya Atsumu’s flashback)_

_“Tsumu, I want to propose to Aya,” Osamu said excitedly._

_“How come?” Atsumu asked surprised, closing the book he was reading before his brother burst in the room._

_“What do you mean ‘How come’? She has been my girlfriend since Junior High school. I want to marry her,” he responded to his twin’s absurd question looking at him seriously._

_“Congratulations then. Why are you telling me?” Atsumu asked with a smirk._

_Osamu rolled his eyes; “I want you to help me organize our special date. I have this whole set planned and I want to have live music. I know she likes the violin,” Osamu said in one breath._

_Atsumu looked at him stunned. “You want me to help you?” he asked and immediately shook his head. “It’s out of the question.”_

_“Tsumu, if you don’t help me out, I will tell your girlfriend about the lady that gave you the kiss, remember?” Osamu threatened smiling devilishly._

\---------------

Atsumu smiled at that memory and hugged Aya tighter because she was still crying. He felt so pathetic; he was unable to help her move on with her life after the accident. Their parents didn’t want to see her anymore, because they blamed her for their son’s death.

His eyes moved to the grave next to his brother’s. Both father and son were killed that fateful rainy night; a truck had past a red light and hit them with full force on the driver’s side. Both of them died instantly; Aya was injured and was hospitalized for 7 months.

\-----------------

_(Miya Atsumu’s flashback)_

_“Miya-san congratulations. You are the father of a beautiful little boy,” the doctor said shaking Miya Osamu’s hand smiling brightly._

_“A boy?” he asked absent-mindedly. He felt a surge of pain on his shoulder and he looked at the man standing beside him who was grinning like a small child._

_“Cheeky devil. You have a son. Congratulations,” Miya Atsumu said and slapped his twin on the shoulder again._

_“A boy.” Osamu repeated and hugged his brother tightly._

_Everybody in the waiting room wished him ‘congratulations’ and he was crying like a baby out of happiness. Because the baby was coming out the wrong way they had to perform an operation to deliver him to the world._

_“So, what are you going to name him?” Atsumu asked Osamu when he finally pulled him away from the joyous crowd._

_“I will let Aya chose, although I know she will ask me for a name,” he laughed happily. “Tsumu, I have a son.”_

\--------------

Atsumu felt a tug at his heart remembering how happy they both were when they held Kou. _Life is so unfair;_ he thought and averted his eyes from the sight of both graves. “Aya, let’s go,” he said and pulled away from her; he looked at her and wiped her tears. He took her hand and they walked away.

“You know, I think Samu wouldn’t like to see you cry like this,” he said softly opening the door to his car for her.

“Tsumu, if my husband and son where here with me I wouldn’t be crying,” she answered back with a hoarse voice.

Atsumu looked at her with no expression on his face. “Enough,” he responded annoyed, “It’s been two years since they died, get over it already.” He looked at her straight in the eyes. “You should live your life for their sake too.”

Aya’s eyes widened at his outburst; she knew what he said to her was true but the feeling of emptiness drowned her sanity day by day. She sat in the seat of the passenger without saying a thing. Atsumu sighed closing the door and got in the car too.

They drove in silence to a small, secluded restaurant. He wanted to talk to her about moving on and bringing her to Osaka with him; he wanted to be at a quiet place when they had this conversation. _This will be a challenge;_ he sighed inwardly.

Aya looked at the small restaurant as she got out of the car. The sun had set a long time ago and the night was cold, she hugged herself tightly and followed Atsumu in the restaurant. They sat at a table close to an old looking heater so she wouldn’t feel cold.

After ordering their food, silence fell upon them once again. Atsumu sipped from his glass of water and kept thinking how to best approach the subject of moving to Osaka.

“Tsumu,” Aya said looking at her hands that where folded on her lap. “I know you are worried about me. I don’t think I have the strength to move to a new city; I am sorry,” she whispered the last phrase.

“Aya, you can come and live with me and Hitomi. You know how much she likes you.” He poured some water in her glass. “Drink some water your throat is sore.”

She did as she was told and thanked him for his observance; her throat was in pain from all the crying but she didn’t feel it until she drank the water. “Thank you,” she said softly.

“You are welcome. Now, I am here not only for my practice game as I told you but also to take you with me,” he said seriously and crossed his arms. Aya jerked her head up and looked at him surprised. “Your parents called me and asked me to come talk to you. They are worried about you.” He reasoned.

“My parents?” she asked surprised not believing what she heared.

Atsumu nodded. “I don’t want to argue with you but you will come to Osaka with me. It’s about time you get back into the game of life and stop being just a mere existence.”

“Atsumu!” Aya gasped. “I can’t just walk away,” she argued back. “My life is here.”

“You call this a life?” he asked her sarcastically. “I had enough of this silly behavior of yours. You will be leaving for Osaka in three days time,” he said almost glaring at her.

\------------------

_Two days later_

Sitting on the couch in her living room Aya was holding a frame in her hands looking at the scattered boxes that had all of her belongings. She had been cleaning the house out so she could send her things to her new destination. _Osaka,_ she thought tightening her hold on the photo frame she held.

The phone ringing startled her out of her thoughts. She placed the frame in one of the many and reached out to answer the phone. “Hello? Miya,” she said softly.

“Hey stranger.” Came the reply of a man’s voice.

“Shinsuke!” Aya smiled, “Where have you been?” she asked picking up her cup of tea with her other hand.

“I was in Tokyo. I was offered a job there,” Kita Shinsuke said through the phone. “I am contemplating on my answer.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want to leave you alone,” he responded with a tender tone in his voice.

Aya smiled warmly and placed the cup back on the table. “You don’t need to worry. Tsumu is here and he is forcing me to move to Osaka.” She got up from the couch and stretched her body lightly. “Please take the job. It wouldn’t be nice to hold you back because of me,” she reasoned pacing up and down the room placing things into the open boxes.

“Well, if you put it that way, I will decline the job and look for one in Osaka,” Kita chuckled. “When are you leaving?”

“Tomorrow.”

“So soon?” he asked worriedly. “Why is Miya taking you in such a rush?”

Aya walked towards the window and pulled the curtain lightly to gazed at the cloudy sky. “I guess he is worried about me,” she muttered calmly.

“I am worried about you too,” Kita responded immediately. “What about your things? Should I come and help you with the packing?” he asked concerned.

“Thanks, but I am almost done,” she said quickly moving away from the window. “Besides I am not taking a lot of things. Just the basic,” she finished sitting back on the couch. “Clothes, some accessories and anything I might need.”

“What about Osamu’s things?” Kita asked softly.

She looked at the frame she had left in the box previously. “I will… I will burn them,” she said sadly.

“Aya, just because you decided to move on in life that doesn’t mean you should throw away your past,” he said with a hint of sadness in his voice. “I will come over in an hour and take Osamu’s things.”

“Shinsuke…” she began but was cut off.

“I’ll be there in an hour,” he interrupted her, “See you later.” He hung up.

Aya looked at the phone and then closed it placing it on the table. She needed to finish packing soon. Atsumu was firm on his decision to take her with him to Osaka. _What am I supposed to do there?_ She thought exhausted from all the work she had been doing. She stretched her body tiredly and looked at the clock on the wall. _I have time to have a shower before Shinsuke comes._

Leaving the boxes open on the floor she walked to her bedroom, took a clean set of pajamas and a towel and went to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Miya Atsumu walked in his apartment holding two luggages, “welcome to Osaka” he groaned; “you have rocks in here?” he asked dropping the suitcases as two arms and a very tight hug greeted him.

Aya who closed the door behind her as she entered after him laughed at the scene unfolding in front of her eyes. “You two look adorable,” she mused leaning against the door.

“So sorry A-chan. Welcome,” said a chirpy voice.

Aya smiled. “Thanks Hitomi,” she said sweetly and returned the hug Atsumu’s girlfriend gave her.

“I can’t believe that he persuaded you to come and live here.”

“I didn’t have much of a choice,” Aya muttered; Atsumu half glared at her and chuckled when she pulled her tongue out in tease.

Hitomi pulled her by the hand and went to the kitchen. “I am so happy you are here,” she said. “Sit and keep me company. Atsumu was worried about you a lot. Do you want some tea?” Hitomi was up before Aya could respond so she only nodded. “I have your favorite,” she smiled sweetly, “Rose tea.”

“Thank you for the warm welcome. I can’t believe I haven’t been here in two years.” She looked around the spacious kitchen and smiled at Hitomi when their eyes met.

“How have you been A-chan? I should be mad at you. You totally forgot about everyone,” her friend complained as she busied herself with the dishes.

“Sorry Tomi-chan, but I kind of lost myself too.” Aya squeezed out a smile and sipped her tea gratefully. “I guess you will get bored of me now!”

Hitomi laughed forgetting the list of complaints on her mind. “I could never get bored of you,” she said with a loving smile. “It will be fun with you here. I’ll have an ally against my egotistical boyfriend.”

“What are you blabbing about Tomi?” Atsumu asked walking into the kitchen. “Aya, do you want to drink something?” he asked as he took out a bottle of water from the fridge.

“No thanks, I am fine Tsumu.”

He turned his attention to his girlfriend. “Is her room ready?”

“Yes. Why don’t you show her around and to her room until I finish cooking?” Hitomi replied wiping her hands and shooed them both out the kitchen.

Aya followed Atsumu to her room silently. She looked at him from behind while he was carrying her luggages. _It’s now or never Aya; u have to tell him,_ she thought and stopped when he stopped too.

“This will be your room. It’s big and has its own bathroom.” He opened the door and they both entered.

The room was spacious enough with a big double bed and a wall closet. The walls were painted in a pale green color and all furniture was made of dark red wood. Aya looked around delighted, _it’s a very beautiful room,_ she thought before her gaze fell upon a photo frame on the bedside table. She walked to it unconsciously, picked it up and looked at it with a sad expression on her face.

Atsumu left the luggages near the closet and looked at Aya, he saw her holding the frame and was about to cry. He walked up to her and took the frame from her hands. “This was left here by mistake. Why don’t you have a warm shower and start unpacking before dinner?” he turned to leave but she caught his wrist.

“Tsumu…” she trailed off not knowing how to tell him what was on her mind.

He turned slightly and looked at her curiously.

Aya taking a deep breath decided to finally tell him. “I will not be staying here for long. I will look for an apartment. Kita will be living here in Osaka too, so I will share an apartment with him. Please don’t argue with me on this Tsumu. I hate imposing on people,” she said in one breath and waited for Miya’s outburst but it never came.

Atsumu chuckled hearing her small monologue. “I have no objection if you want to live alone Aya. As long as someone is with you I am okay. And I know Kita will take good care of you.” He pulled his hand softly away from hers. “I will help you look for an apartment. Now excuse me, I will go help Tomi-chan with the preparations.” He walked to the door. “I forgot to tell you that my good friend Ginjima will be here for dinner too.” he chuckled and left the room.

As he closed the door behind him, he lifted the hand that held onto the frame he took away from Aya. Looking at it he frowned. In the photo were four people posing, a bride, a groom and another couple. It was a photo taken at Osamu’s wedding.

\-------------------

_(Miya´s flashback)_

_Himeji Train Station  
_

_“Thanks for helping me out Tsumu,” Osamu said happily hugging his twin tightly._

_Atsumu smirked and pulled away. “You didn’t give me much of a choice, did you?” he ran his hand thru his hair and picked his luggage. “You could have at least payed for the tickets since you had me come all the way here.”_

_“Tickets to Osaka are not even that expensive,” Osamu laughed and placed his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “I want you to be my best-man,” he grinned._

_Atsumu was about to shrug his twin’s hand off but stopped. He turned and looked at him surprised. “Me?” he asked puzzled. “I thought you would ask Suna.”_

_Osamu smiled. “You are the only one I can trust around Aya.”_

\-------------------

“What are you doing standing there Atsumu?” Hitomi asked with her hands on her hips. “Don’t disturb Aya.”

Miya Atsumu looked at his girlfriend and showed her the frame he was holding. “What were you thinking leaving this in her room?” he inquired ignoring her comment.

“It’s a nice photo. I thought she would like to have it.” She defended herself and snatched the frame away.

“She will be staying only for a short while with us, so let’s try not to depress her very much,” he said and walked past Hitomi to go to the living room.

\-------------------

Aya was in the bathtub relaxing in the hot water, thinking about everything that happened in her life up to now. _I feel like a child that is taking its first steps,_ she sighed. Her gaze was fixed on a spot on the opposite wall as she remembered the conversation she had with Kita last night when he helped her pack the last few boxes.

\-------------------

_(Aya´s Flashback)_

_“I really don’t understand why you want to burn Osamu’s things?” Kita said annoyed placing his cup of coffee on the table and crossed his arms._

_Aya lowered her head. “I am moving away Shinsuke. I will start from fresh,” she answered softly._

_Kita uncrossed his hands and ruffled his hair to let the frustration out. “Aya, just because you decided to make a new start it doesn’t mean you should erase your past. Think about the good times you had with him,” he pleaded and frowned when he saw no reaction from her._

_Aya said nothing in response, she kept her head low and contemplated on the things he was telling her. She wanted to be able to think of Osamu without crying or feeling like she had no place in the world anymore but she could not do so. Not yet_

_“Maybe when you settle down in Osaka, you could go see a psychologist,” Kita said and broke Aya’s train of thoughts._

_She looked up at him and anger flashed in her eyes. “I am not crazy,” she shouted irritated._

_Kita sighed and scratched the back of his head looking at her carefully. “I know you are not crazy Aya, but you need help to get over your sorrowful emotions. Someone you can confide in, about all your thoughts and feelings.” He kept his gaze on her, “Obviously you can’t confide in me or Atsumu because you think that we might argue with what you’ll tell us. That’s why it should be someone that didn’t know Osamu. Someone, who would be your bridge to the world,” he finished and proceeded to sip his coffee._

\-------------------

“Someone that can help,” Aya whispered softly and sunk her head in the water. She held her breath for a while and when she emerged she pulled back the strands of hair that stuck on her face.

She turned her head sideways when she heard a small knock on the door. “I am in the tub,” she shouted to be heard.

The door opened slowly and Hitomi’s head popped through it. “Sorry to disturb you sweetie, but I thought you might want some company.” She smiled sweetly.

Aya laughed and nodded. “Sure, I just hope Tsumu doesn’t go insane thinking about us in the bathroom.” They both laughed.

Hitomi sat on a small ottoman next to the tub. “Seriously, I don’t know how I tolerate him,” she mused between laughs. When done with the laughing spree, she looked at her friend carefully. “Why don’t you want to stay with us?” she asked.

Aya turned her head and looked at her surprised. “I didn’t know he told you already,” she replied and moved forward to scrub her upper body with some soap.

“He did.” Hitomi moved and sat on the tub behind Aya. She took the sponge from her hands and scrubbed her back gently. “You didn’t answer though.”

Aya said nothing more; she hugged her knees and let her mind drift into one of the memories she shared with her beloved late husband.

\------------------

_(Aya´s flashback)_

_“Move forward, let me wash your back,” Aya said laughing._

_Osamu did as he was told and leaned forward. They were both in the big bathtub of his parent’s house. They were living there until they could get married and move in their own home. He was sitting in between his girlfriend’s feet. “I could get use to this,” he said with a smirk._

_Aya laughed. “You better make sure our home has a big tub if you want me to wash your back like this.” She placed a kiss on his neck and hugged him from behind pulling him closer in her arms._

_She circled her legs around his waist and caressed the skin on his bare chest. “You have a small waist,” she whispered in his ear._

_Osamu smiled at the tingling sensation of her breath on his wet skin. “No, you have long, beautiful legs.” He laughed. “Don’t let Tsumu know that,” he said in tease._

\--------------------

Aya leaned her head on her knees and laughed.

“Is something funny?” Hitomi asked looking at her perplexed.

“Umm… No, not really! I just remembered something,” she answered sincerely. She didn’t want to discuss anything about Osamu, she had decided to move on; _more like Atsumu threatened me to move on,_ she thought with a chuckle.

“Tomi-chan, I am ready with my bath,” Aya stated softly with a small smile. “I will come help you in the kitchen when I’m done getting dressed.”

Hitomi nodded and got up wincing from the sudden pain she felt on her knees. Aya laughed at her grimace and soon she joined her in laughter. “See you later, sweetie,” she said and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Aya alone to finish up with her bath.

Fifteen minutes later Aya made her appearance in the Kitchen and stumbled upon Atsumu and Hitomi kissing.

“Oooh! I am sorry.”

Both her friends moved away from each other. “No… Aya, we’re sorry,” Hitomi uttered as she lifted her hands to cover her blushed face.

Atsumu moved his hand through his hair and smiled as if nothing happened. “Well, I am going to watch some television. I will let you ladies handle the kitchen.” He patted Aya’s head as he walked out of the room.

Aya walked towards the table and sat on a chair. She was feeling embarrassed to walk in on such an intimate moment between her two friends. _That wouldn’t happen if I wasn’t here,_ she thought sighing inwardly.

“Aya, could you cut the cabbage for the salad, please.”

“Sure,” she responded mechanically getting up from her chair. “Tomi-chan, what is this Ginjima guy like?” she asked while chopping the vegetables.

“You know him, but I guess it’s been a long time since you two saw each other,” she answered as she busied herself on the stove. “You went to the same High School.” She turned and looked at Aya with a smile. “It’s been too long for you to remember him.”

Aya smiled at that. “I guess he didn’t leave an impression on me so I would remember him,” she commented as she poured a bit of oil on the salad.

“You two went on a date.” Hitomi pointed out.

Aya was shocked hearing the fact that she had dated this guy in the past. “What do you mean we dated? I was Osamu’s girlfriend all through Middle school,” she replied in defense.

Hitomi laughed. “You were on a break from Osamu if I remember correct,” she said still laughing at Aya’s shocked expression. “I am surprised you forgot about him. He is not an easy person to forget.”

“Hitomi!” Aya complained annoyed. “Stop mumbling. I honestly can’t remember,” she mentioned in a lower voice trying to think of the man she once knew but no longer could remember. “Tell me something about him or at least what happened with him,” she asked after a few minutes.

“Well, you and Osamu had a fight about you eating his pudding, and decided to take a break from each other so Atsumu set you up on a date with Ginjima to make his brother jealous,” Hitomi said as she washed her hands. “Thank goodness everything is ready.” She moved a strand of hair from her face and smile sweetly at Aya, who was still trying hard to remember Ginjima. “Don’t worry Aya; everything will come back to you once you see him.”

“Yeah. I guess you are right,” she replied as the doorbell rang. “I think our guest of honor is here,” she laughed and walked in the living room alongside Hitomi.

Atsumu opened the door and greeted his long time best friend Ginjima Hitoshi. “You are late. Got caught up under some woman’s dress again?” he joked.

“Hmm, your jokes keep getting colder and colder Atsumu.” Ginjima walked in the apartment leaving Miya standing by the door. “I presume you got the wine I like, right?”

“Of course!” was Atsumu’s only reply.

“Hi Hitoshi.” Hitomi greeted pleasantly. “This is Miya Aya.” She pushed her friend forward a bit. “Aya this is Ginjima Hitoshi.”

“Nice to meet you,” Aya said bowing lightly. _Why the hell he is looking at me like that,_ she thought aggravated.

Ginjima looked at Aya from head to bottom and then smirked. “You look even prettier than I remember,” he remarked and moved to sit on one of the armchairs near the fireplace. “It will be interesting working with you.”

In any other case every woman would be flattered by the comments Ginjima made, but Aya was furious; her eyebrow twitched when she heard his last phrase. _Who does he think he is? He is such…_ but stopped her thoughts midway when everything he said popped into her mind again, _~ You look even prettier than I remember, it will be interesting working with you.~_

“I am sorry! Working with me?” Aya asked perplexed.

Atsumu looked at her and gestured for her to sit, “we’ll discuss it later.”

\---------------------

Atsumu stormed out of the kitchen the moment he heard Aya raise her voice. “What’s going on?” he inquired looking at Aya waiting for her to answer him.

She averted her heated gaze from their guest to Miya and narrowed her eyes. “I am not working for that ass.” She pointed at Ginjima. “There is no way I can tolerate working with him,” she declared and stomped away.

Atsumu run a hand through his hair sighing. “Do you have to be an ass to every woman you meet?” he asked his friend who was smiling amused.

Ginjima got up from his seat and placed his hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Just teasing her, my friend,” he mused and picked his glass from the table. “She hasn’t change at all.” He laughed walking to the kitchen to get another refill of wine.

 _This will be fun,_ Atsumu sighed following his friend. “Tomi-chan, is the table ready?” he asked walking in the kitchen behind Ginjima.

Hitomi nodded and looked at Aya who was fuming washing a few dishes. She sighed knowing how crude their friend could be when in the company of women.

Ginjima filled his glass and sipped quietly looking at Aya doing her chore. He could sense the hate vides that she was emanating and smirked amused. He walked to the table where Atsumu was sitting and joined him crossing his legs. He conversed with his friend all the while the girls were preparing the last things before they too joined the men.

Aya never expected that dinner would go so well; she was relieved that Ginjima ignored her existence for the rest of the night and was pleased that Hitomi was distracting her with various chores. They washed the dishes while the men where gossiping about people in and out of their lives.

“Men are worse in gossip then women,” Hitomi commented drying a plate and they both laughed.

“Tell me about it,” Aya answered trying to hold back her laughter.

Both girls had formed a strong bond during the years they knew each other. It was something inevitable since they were dating twin brothers. Living in different cities was not an obstacle for them to keep in touch.

Aya sighed wiping the cutlery. “I wonder how those two can be friends. They’re so different,” she commented absentmindedly. 

Hitomi looked at her with a small smile forming on her lips. “It’s true, but he wasn’t always like that,” she frowned.

“Oh?” Aya glanced at her confused. “I don’t really remember him so I can’t judge.” She sat on a chair followed by her friend.

“A lot of things happened in his past that made him the bitter man he is.” Hitomi sipped her tea slowly.

“What things?”

She placed her cup on the table. “His father died when he was a senior in High School, so he had to take the family business after he graduated. He took some classes in the University while working hard trying to learn more about the business,” Hitomi continued while taking a sipped from her tea again. “He lived with his mother and grandparents at that time and they insisted he got married. They found a potential wife for him among their social group and blackmailed him into marrying her.” She averted her eyes to the door, not wanting to be caught talking about Ginjima’s personal life.

“Isn’t arranged marriage a common thing,” Aya said uncaringly. She didn’t think that his life could compare to her loses. “It’s not like he lost everything he held dear to him.”

Hitomi looked at her friend when she heard her comment. “Don’t be so judgmental A-chan; everyone suffers in their own way.” She got up from her chair and walked to the door; she opened it slowly peaking inside the living room. After a while she closed the door and returned to the table.

“Why did you do that?”

Hitomi chuckled. “I don’t want them to hear our conversation. Anyway, Hitoshi got married to the woman they chose not wanting to cause his mother more grief since she lost her husband,” she continued and pored some more tea in both cups. “Just so you know his mother is a bitch!” they both laughed at the comment.

“They stayed married for 3 years, she gave birth to a beautiful little boy, I think it was 2 months before you had Kou,” she sighed seeing the look on Aya’s face when she mentioned her dead son. “I’m sorry sweetie.” Hitomi patted her friend’s hand.

Aya shook her head and squeezed out a smile. “Please continue.”

Hitomi nodded. “A few months after Kenji was born she disappeared taking the baby with her along with all his money.” She finished her drink while Aya was trying to absorb everything her friend was telling her.

“What?” she responed breathless processing everything.

“Yes. Not only that, his mother went ballistic over the scandal and blamed him for everything. She disowned him and left him with nothing but his current business.”

Aya couldn’t believe all the drama that a woman could cause and felt sorry for Ginjima. “I understand that things weren’t great for him, but that doesn’t explain why he is such an ass.”

“Well, I suppose that when your family has turned their backs on you and women only care about your money, you do become an ass and trust no one anymore.” She stopped when the door opened and Atsumu entered.

“What are my girls doing here?” he asked placing two glasses in the sink.

Aya looked at him and smiled. “Gossiping!” she winked and got up from her chair. “Tomi-chan I’m a bit tired so I will go sleep. Do you need anything before I go?” she asked walking to the sink to leave her cup.

Hitomi shook her head and shooed her away. “Is Hitoshi still here?” she asked Atsumu the moment Aya left the kitchen.

“Yes, come join us.”

\---------------

Aya had already changed in her pajamas and sat in bed with a book in her hand. She wasn’t really tired but she knew that Atsumu was going to invite them to join the men. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to mingle with Ginjima because she was still irritated at his earlier attitude towards her.

She opened the book and began to read slowly. She had picked to read one of her favorite books but was finding it hard to concentrate. She flipped the pages to skip some chapters but that didn’t help either. She was feeling frustrated for no apparent reason.

Aya finally closed the book and threw it on the bed beside her. She lay back on the bed and held a pillow over her head wanting to force herself to fall asleep. Nothing happened; she couldn’t fall asleep and she was getting annoyed. She threw the pillow away and sat up again rubbing her face wryly.

As if life had felt her misery her phone rang. She perked her ears at the low sound and got up to search for her bag. She found it lying on the floor next to the closet and pulled out her mobile. She looked at the caller ID and smiled.

“Hey stranger,” she said in a teasing voice. “I beat you to it Shin-chan,”

“Yes you did,” Kita laughed. “I forgot to tell you earlier that I found us an apartment.”

“Really?”

“Yes, it’s a 2 bedroom apartment in a complex not far from Miya’s place,” he confirmed happy to hear her excitement.

“When can we go?” she inquired smiling delighted.

Kita chuckled through the phone. “I will be in Osaka in two weeks but you can go and have a look whenever you want.”

Aya lay in bed holding the phone in one hand and the other hand playing with the pillow she tossed earlier. “That’s great Shinsuke but I wish you could come earlier. I have so many memories in this house I feel like I am suffocating.”

“I’ll try my best but until I come try settling down with the new job and look for a psychologist too,” Kita said trying to hide the sadness he felt.

Aya puffed her cheeks in annoyance. “I am not crazy. I will not see a shrink!” she refused seriously.

Kita sighed. “Fine. We’ll talk when I get there,” he replied not wanting to aggravate her. “Have a goodnight sleep.” He hung up and Aya closed her phone leaving it on the side-table as she tucked herself into bed feeling weary.

\-------------------

_(Aya´s dream)_

_“Mommy, are we going to the park?”_

_Aya was helping her son wear his jacket. “No, we’re going to a biiig fun park,” she smiled brightly pinching the boy’s nose._

_The little boy blushed laughing at his mother’s tease. “Can I buy a toy?” he asked with his innocent voice._

_“Of course you can buy a toy sport.” A man picked the boy up in his arms. “You can buy as many toys as you want.”_

_Aya laughed at the sight of her husband’s antics. “Come on you two, let’s go,” she said and walked out of the apartment._

_Osamu followed her with his son in his arms. “Aya are you sure we should go to the fun park?” he asked walking to the car._

_She stopped and looked at him. “Why not?” she questioned._

_Osamu looked at the sky and frowned. “Because it’s going to rain,” he admitted leaving his son down. “I think we should just go get something to eat and go to the park another time.”_

_Aya pouted. “Oh, come on Samu. It will be fun.” She argued back pulling his hand._

_He sighed shaking his head. “Sometimes I wonder if you’re old enough to qualify for a mom,” he teased._

_“Heeeyy…” she hit his shoulder playfully. She turned her back to him. “Come on Kou-chan, get in the car.”_

_The little boy did as his mother said and got in the car. Aya secured him with the safety belt and then entered the car sitting in the passenger seat next to Osamu. They drove off listening to the radio as lightning’s started flashing across the darkened sky._

\-----------------

Aya stirred in her sleep and hugged the pillow that was on her side.

\-----------------

_(Aya´s nightmare)_

_“I told you it was going to rain,” Osamu complained driving through a heavy shower of rain._

_Aya frowned disappointed. “I guess we should go back home,” she muttered looking outside the window._

_“Mommy are we going home?” Kou asked looking around him wide eyed._

_Osamu looked at him through the front mirror. “No, we’ll go eat and buy toys, ok?” he responded not wanting to sadden the boy. He looked at his wife as they waited for the green light to turn on._

_She looked at him and smiled sweetly placing a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you darling,” she whispered brushing a strand of hair from his face. “The light is green.”_

_Osamu drove the car past the crossroad wanting to turn on the left side of the boulevard. “Damn rain I can’t see a single thing,” he complained as he turned the car in the direction he wanted to take._

_“OSAMU WATCH OUT!” Aya yelled but before he could understand what was happening they were hit by a truck._

\---------------------

Aya’s eyes opened wide and her heart was beating so fast she thought it would explode. She breathed heavily looking at the darkness that surrounded the room. She was lying on her back and tried to get up but she couldn’t move a muscle. Her mind was blank and she could feel sweat run down her face.

She tried her hardest to lift her body from the bed and dragged her feet to the bathroom. Turning the bathtub’s faucet she put her head under the cold water. She wanted to rest without having to think of the past and that was not going to happen any time soon.

 _I think Kita is right,_ she thought drying her hair and face. _Maybe I should find someone that can help me move on._ She returned to her bed and tried to sleep off the previous nightmare.


End file.
